halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 3
Description Plot #1 Subscribes to DasBoSchitt While watching the previous episode on his computer, #1 subscribes to the creator, DasBoSchitt's YouTube channel. The next day, however, he finds out that DasBoSchitt has not published new videos yet. In his fury, he thrashes around, knocking the computer off, and leaves, angrily hacking innocent people to death. Later, DasBoSchitt is seen driving home from work, but in the middle of the road, a Combine APC rams his car, and #1 holds him at gunpoint, who forces him to make the next episode. ''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'': Abridged Version In a scene parodying The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Lucy, the girl, discovers the wardrobe, but instead, the wardrobe falls down on top of her and the movie credits rolling after showing the viewer spilled blood around the wardrobe. No Pissing The BLU Spy, peeking from behind a wall, enters a room with a "No Pissing" sign. Looking around him, he ignores and defies the sign instead, however, a sapper attaches itself to the Spy's groin. The BLU Engineer appears, telling the spy "not to touch the darn thing", and the sapper breaks. The Shoe Discussion Two people are sitting on a bench parodying a scene from Forrest Gump, with Gump ranting about shoes to the other. Meanwhile, a headcrab lurks behind them, and the other person unwittingly places the headcrab on his head, turning him into a zombie. The zombie, moaning, tries to place the headcrab that has latched on to him on the head of Gump. Mutual Puking Zoey, leaving a room to get some fresh air, is spat on by a Boomer, which Zoey spits vomit back at. I Like Turtles A very short scene shows a kid that says "I like turtles". See Zombie Kid Likes Turtles ''Crazy Loop'' The BLU Scout is dancing to the tune of Crazy Loop on stage in front of an audience. A watching RED Heavy, with thumb out, flexes his index and middle fingers, and his hand formation creates a taunt kill that knocks the Scout dead. ''Metal Gear Solid'' In a scene similar to Metal Gear Solid, Otacon and Snake discuss about plans to access Baker's private files, to which Snake asks if a password would be required. After asking him if he is a hacker, Otacon leaves Snake, with Dr. Hax coming in. Before Snake can continue talking to himself on the television static, Dr. Hax yells his usual expression, giving Snake "the creeps". The Angry German Kid/Führious German Mann The Angry German Kid is facing his computer monitor and making mad noises which involves trashing the computer, but when a guy tells him to shut up with added vulgarity ("Just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"), AGK evolves into "Furious German Man", which is in fact Adolf Hitler with a face pasted on his face. He later thrashes around the room, destroying everything in his path, until he starts dancing on the table. Electric Cart In a parody of a scene from Falling Down, the G-man, armed with a shotgun, shows to two people an "electric cart" (a golf cart, in fact). But when the G-man shoots the "electric cart", the vehicle explodes and rolls downhill and later uphill. The old person gets a heart attack, but the G-man, trying to help, discovers that the man needs pills after the latter tells him through a sign that something is wrong with his heart and said that he needs pills. However, the G-man then asks where the pills are. The old man shows the direction of where the pill is, which is on the golf cart, and Louis later chases the cart to a pool of water. Breen in World of Warcraft While sitting in a chair in a background containing numerous references to the Warcraft series, Dr. Breen later shouts, "What the fuck are you looking at?" Mission: Rescue Magnusson Barney, acting as a sniper, is on the rooftop armed with a sniper rifle taking aim at two Combine soldiers who have held Arne Magnusson captive. As he is about to take a shot, however, he is distracted by a sign on a nearby building saying, "Hooray for boobies!". He unwittingly snipes the "boobies", causing them to fall on the captive, killing Magnusson and causing Barney, who flies off in anger, to fail his mission. Credits and Post-Credits Dr. Robotnik, riding on a penis-shaped hoverboard, rams and kills many people while singing to the tune of a song called Tomorrow I'llby Oiramapap In the post-credits, Francis' voice substitutes Batman's voice in a live scene from The Dark Knight. In this case, Batman hates vans but rides on a flying van. Later, however, he hits a concrete post and falls on top of the wrecked van. Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4DxWpnmmMk The Gmod Idiot Box: Episode 3 in Youtube] Category:Videos Category:DasBoSchitt Category:Gmod Idiot Box